Mido Mido no mi
Introduction The Mido Mido no mi is a logia class devil fruit which allows the user to generate, manipulate and become Chloroform itself. Chloroform is an organic compound found in seaweed all over the world therefore being a natural substance. Mido Mido is short for the japanese word 'Midori' which in english means 'Green.' Chloroform is not naturally green but shows the same results as chlorophyll as it can process using photosynthesis. The Mido Mido no mi was found by ____. Being a doctor, he was in an autopsy with a man who choked to death, by cutting through his nick he found the devil fruit lodged in the bodies throat which was soon devoured by the doctor himself (after cleaning it of course). He was later recruited by Cross, the captain of the Wake Pirates and now serves as the Doctor. Appearance The Mido Mido no mi is a black orange, which would normally be mistaken for a rotten, dead fruit. But due to ____'s facsination he was able to decipher that this fruit was in fact a devil fruit. Being a black fruit and having the traditional devil fruit swirl design throughout the skin, the fruit displays a normal appearance. Usage The Mido Mido no mi is a very dangerous logia fruit. Being a logia it allows the user to have an 'intangible body' allowing normal attacks such as cutting and punching is innafective. The power of the Mido Mido no mi allows the user to generate and control chloroform, which can be used as an anesthetic. Being a doctor, chloroform works perfect to help save a persons life and deprive someone of their pain. This can also be used dangerously against foes, severing a foe and then injecting them with chloroform will allow that person not to feel pain.. and as they say pain is there for a reason, without pain, you won't know somethings wrong. The power of Chloroform also allows the user to put people to sleep as shown in world wide movie flicks. The ability to put people to sleep is used quite frequently with ____'s arsenal as it works both offensively and passively. Now there are two basic forms of this fruit. They are : Liquid form, and Gas form. As chloroform is used as a solvent in mordern day science, the user can manipulate his body to change into a gas form where he can allow users to inhale his "Sleep Gas." The effects of inhaling Chloroform gas: extremeties go numb, vision and hearing begin to fail, complete unconsciousness soon after. Funny enough though is the smell of Chloroform is actually a sweet smell which gives the victim smelling the gas a reason to want to smell it. Strengths One obvious strength of the Mido Mido no mi is it being in logia class, allowing the user unable to be hit by normal sword and blunt attacks. The user being able to disperse his body at will and then able to generate or manipulate an infinite about of chloroform also may give the user a stronger chance in battle. So who can fight asleep? The power to make people fall asleep as well as allow vision and hearing temporary losses makes the Mido Mido no mi a dangerous devil fruit to be consumed. Having both a gas form and a liquid form also intensifies the fruits abilities, as the techniques now have two options. A powerful strength which you would not think of is its photosynthesis process. As it is a substance from plants, this chemical can absorb light thus making attacking from Kizaru pointless. You could say the user is a battery and every time light hits it, the battery is fully charged and its power increases in proportion to how much light it has consumed. This is most likely why the doctor is always tanning as its invigorating. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, this includes unable to swim, haki based attacks (as it can touch his 'intangible body') as well as the sea stone found at the deepest of depths of the high seas. Attacks Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit